Distance
by Wildbreath1
Summary: Taric and Ezreal met by chance viewing their favorite selection of BL manga, however after a small moment of true happiness they have to part ways, returning to their home towns. But that wont keep them keep them from loving each other they way they were meant to. One-shot, possible continuation Complete AU and pretty OoC. Don't get all pissy at me, don't like it, don't read it.


Yes, your highness.

I decided it was time to finally do it. I had been talking to this guy for a long time now, he and I met a couple of years ago courtesy of our similar interests. We met at this little shop which sold a wide assortment of manga, photo collections, and even a few low end visual novels or dating sims. The name of the shop was YHR, as we called it, which was short for Young Hormonal Readers. It was basically a front for BL manga, and selling pornographic materials to underage buyers. We actually ended up having a bit of a spat over the last copy of "Distance; The Challenge Faced By Many" the latest hit among our community as the majority of us were affected by this and could relate so well to it. He was only here for the rest of the day so we didn't get to spend much time together, if really any. We hit it off right away and exchanged information so we could keep in contact for the time after. I wish I could say more but not much else happened, we simply got some coffee after we left the store and that was that. I gave him my skype, and then he flew back to his hometown. He of course lived in the UK, outrageously far from I. I reside here in Kent, a small city about 30 minutes away from Seattle, Washington. His face, and his gorgeous long dark hair, the image of the man, burned into my head was of the man I loved. Taric.

"Come on Ezreal, cheer up!" I said to myself out loud, trying to remember that eventually again I would see him. It was nearly a matter of time, however patience was not one of my strong suits. I got off the bus I take to and from work. I had been stuck with the night shift the previous night, so it was nearly 11am when I got home. Thankfully, I knew that I was going to be able to get home and call him. I simply had to do it. There was no way I couldn't. I have been waiting so long to just have the pleasure of simply calling him mine. I knew distance was something I wouldn't be able to handle easier but this man, he was so much different. He was worth so much more than to let myself be defeated over something as silly as geography. The bus stop was a short walk from my house, I was nearing my front door as I continued on deep in thought_. I just don't know what he will say… I don't know if he wants this as much as I do…. I don't really know what I want either. He had only been gone a couple days and I was already missing him this much. Maybe I am moving too fast? No. Stop it Ezreal don't second guess yourself. You know what you are feeling is strong and true, and you know you want this. If you really want it, you need to do everything in your power to get it. And dammit that's what I am going to do._

With a newfound confidence I grabbed a soda from my refrigerator and hopped onto my couch sliding my laptop out from under it. I flipped it open and pressed the power button. I twiddled my thumbs as I waited for my laptop to boot up. _Come on. I need to do this while I have it all in my head._ I typed in my password, as fast as I could. Of course I managed to mistype it. And again.

"Oh come on!" I exclaimed in frustration. Geez I was getting so worked up over a boy. What was I saying? He's not just a boy. He's so much more than that. He not only has the looks that I desire in a man, but he also has a great personality. He is way too sweet, and shy and adorable. He told me he's never done anything with someone before, he is so innocent. He even plays the piano, which is probably my all-time favorite instrument. I am a sucker for classical music, especially when someone so amazing was playing with it. Geez, I sound a little over the top here don't I? Ehhh… I can't help what I feel.

I switched to my windows 8 screen, and clicked on my skype icon. I frantically searched for his name. Taric… Taric… come on this shouldn't be so hard.. Taric… oh! There we go. I clicked his name. Okay relax. Message him first. Be casual.

'Hey '

No..

'Hey :3'

Not quite no…

'Heya! :3'

Okay there we go. Send. I stared at my screen. Waiting. Waiting. Oh! Hes typing.

"Hey there cx How're you? Did you have a nice day at work?" He messaged me.

"Yeah it was okay, I have just been waiting to get home so I could talk to you :3 Call me when you're ready, okay? :3" I said, finding myself waiting yet again. I pulled out my headphones and began to untangle them. A chime I have heard many times before began to ring out of my computer. Shit. I quickly tried to finish untangling my headphones, plugging them in. Come on, why do these things have to be so frustrating. I answered, still not quite done fixing my headphones.

"He… Hello! Just a moment… My headphones.." I said finally getting my headphones untangled and shoved into my ears.

"Hello, I am set up now," I said smiling. I searched for the video camera button and clicked it turning my camera on. I smiled and waived.

"Hey.." He responded quietly clicking his on too. My heart froze. God he is so gorgeous. His hair was simply down today, he wore it a lot similar to me now, medium in length and straight. I started into his eyes, admiring their beauty.

"Is.. is something wrong?" He asked noticing my silent stares.

"Trust me everything is just perfect, I get to talk to you and I even have a gorgeous view," I said continuing to stare into his eyes.

"Oh heh… Thanks," He said blushing a bit. "So what are your plans for today?" He asked.

"Ehhh, I don't really have any I just kind of planed on relaxing at home all day and talking to you… providing you aren't too busy yourself," I said crossing my fingers hoping he would say we can spend the rest of our evening together.

"Uhh, no I don't really have any plans either. We can spend it talking together, I would like that," He said to me. Still a little red from my previous flattering.

"Good! Because I have something to show you! And a lot to tell you," I said excitedly. "My day was so long. It really was, I nearly passed out every hour or so, I hardly got any sleep last night. Stupid scary movies, not to mention you were on my mind… sorry again for keeping you up so late," I apologized for probably the 3rd time.

"Really, its okay! Don't worry about it. I had nothing at all to do today, I don't have to go back to work until next week anyways. What is it you wanted to show me?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh well, its something I picked up yesterday actually. I think you'll like it," I said with a sly smile. I stood up, and undid my pants.

"What are you.." I shushed him, continuing to unbutton my pants. I slid them down revealing a pair of tight fit blue, green, and white stripped undies.

"How do you like em?" I said continuing to pull my pants down the rest of the way. I turned sideways, so he could get a side profile. I popped my butt out a tad, giving him the perfect view.

"Oh… wow…. Those are nice. Those are really nice…. They complement your…. Assets well," He stuttered slowly through his sentence. Clearly really liking what he was seeing.

"Well… this isn't all I have to show you," I said beaming the same sly smile at him once more.

"Oh its not? What… what else could you possibly have to show me?" He said anxiously.

"Well I will get to that later. First I want to talk to you… I…. I can't stop thinking about you Taric. Ever since I saw you, you have been on my mind 100% of the time, and I know it hasn't been that long but I know what I am feeling. I want you to be mine… I want you to be my boyfriend. I know we can do this. I want nothing more than to be able to spend the rest of my life with you, spending what are currently long and lonely nights with you. Cuddling the night away, spending forever with you. I want you… I need you… I… I… I love you Taric," I cried out, beginning to get teary eyed at the words I was speaking.

"Ezreal… I… I want nothing more. I want to spend eternity with you. Ever since I met you things became so much better. I have been smiling all day, things make me happier than they ever had before. Yes, yes I will be yours. We will make it, I know we can do this. I will give it everything I can, I don't know when we will be able to be together but I know that one day… One day we will be able to do this…" He replied. "Don't cry Ezreal. Everything is going to be fine, it will all work out… we just have to try the best we can and one day it will work out," He said raiding his hand to the screen. I reached out, touching mine in the same location.. "I love you too Ezreal,"

That did it. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I just let it all out. I lost any and all self-control I had left, my emotions taking complete control of me. Its so much harder than it has to be. If he was just here, everything would be so much easier.

"Ezreal… Ezreal! Look at me!" I froze looking up at him. "Relax… Ezreal everything is going to be okay. As long as your love for me, is the same which I feel for you, I know we will get through this and one day spend our lives together forever, happy as can be, not a worry in the world," He said trying to comfort me… It worked. It worked very well.

"I know I understand, I…. I just hope it lasts. I don't know how long we can hold out.." I said worried about what the future holds.

"Well… We must at least try right? You're worth a lot more than a year of waiting. I haven't had much of a love life for the last 18 years of my life anyways, I think I can make one more. Especially for someone as wonderful as you," He said, I noticed a few small tears fall from his eyes.

"I love you Taric… So much…"

"I love you too Ezreal,"

For a while… We just sat there and started at each other. Clearly wishing we could hold each other.

I heard him shuffle a bit. "So… what else did you want to show me?" He said pondering what I could possibly have to show him.

"Well…. I bet you'll love it even more than the last thing I showed you," I said standing up again. I slid my hands into the waist band of the pair of underwear I just recently showed him. Again, I slowly slid it down slightly revealing a rainbow strap around my waste. I looked up at him, he was hunched over staring closely at his screen trying to get the best view he possibly could. I smirked. I tugged my underwear down the rest of the way, revealing a purple jock strap. It simply covered nothing more than my crotch and a set of strings around sitting just under my butt cheeks. I noticed one of his arms dropped off screen.

"Nice isn't it?" I said, twirling around a couple times giving him a wonderful view. I slipped my shirt off to give him everything I had. His shoulder was shaking a concerning amount. I turned around leaving my rear wide open to view, and bent over placing my hands on the cushions of my couch. I lifted one arm back and snapped the strap on my right butt cheek. I glanced back, his shoulder was moving violently now. "Enjoying yourself there Taric?" I giggled, turning around to sit on the couch normally.

"No don't stop… that was wonderful…" He said longingly.

"Don't worry I'm not done. I stood up tugging lightly on the small strap holding my jock strap on. I tugged it down revealing my rock hard cock, aroused for no one but Taric. He moaned softly at the sight of me in my full glory. He repositioned himself, to show me him in his entire nude wonders. Revealing his also throbbing member. I moved my hand down, and went at it. Stroking my member feeling pleasure run through every part of my body. Seeing Taric like this sent shudders down my body. I had always imagined this moment, the moment I could lay my eyes on the beauty that is my love. Taric. I felt myself nearing the edge of my pleasure my body ready to release all the pent up pleasure, wants, and desires I had been waiting to release for so long.

"Taric I…."

"Ezreal! I… IM CUMMIN," I heard Taric exclaim through my computer. That was more than enough to push me over the edge.

"Taric… me…too!" I said, feeling the grip of pleasure tighten. My body shuddered and my eyes widenes as I began to release my load, all over my chest. I noticed Taric doing the same things through his screen. In a moment of pure ecstasy, our eyes met and I knew he was the one I wanted to spend my entire life with.

"Taric… I love you.."

"I love you too Ezreal.."


End file.
